


Hole

by jadey36



Series: Hole [1]
Category: Robin Hood (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-18
Updated: 2012-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/341830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadey36/pseuds/jadey36
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Guy and Robin find themselves in a tight spot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hole

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Livejournal Slashfest 2012. Prompt: Guy/Robin/Hole.

**Hole**

Robin Hood knew he was taking a big risk trading blows with Guy of Gisborne on top of the abandoned Treeton mines. It should have come as no surprise therefore, when, with a rumble and a rush, the ground gave way beneath them and both men found themselves plummeting into a black void. 

It was not, however, an old mine shaft they found themselves in, but a disused well – disused, no doubt, because it contained not a drop of water, for which Guy of Gisborne was immensely grateful since he couldn’t swim to save his life. 

Fortunately, the well was also a reasonably short drop, and apart from the odd bruise and scrape, both men had come out of the fall relatively unscathed. 

Unfortunately, the sides of the well were as slippery as they looked and, in the space of a heartbeat, both men realised they were trapped down there until either they could figure a way out, or someone came to rescue them.

With a howl of rage, Guy disentangled himself from Robin’s encircling arms.

“What the fuck are you playing at, Hood?”

“Nothing. I was just bracing for impact.”

“Well kindly keep your filthy outlaw hands to yourself.” Guy looked up at the well’s entrance and the clear blue sky beyond. “Your gang know you’re here, right?”

“No.” Robin smiled, clearly unperturbed by their predicament. “They have no idea where I am right now.”

Guy muttered a few choice expletives, smacking a gloved hand into the side of the well as he did so.

“I’m guessing by that,” Robin said, his smile still lingering, “that no-one knows where you are either?”

“You guessed right.”

Guy turned to the circular wall and spent a couple of fruitless minutes trying to claw his way up the slimy stonework before giving up. Folding his arms tightly across his chest, he stared accusingly at Robin.

“What?” Robin raised his eyebrows at Guy in a gesture of innocent protest. “You don’t think I planned this, do you?”

“I wouldn’t put it past you.”

“Look, Gisborne.” Robin folded his arms across his chest, imitating Guy. “I don’t want to be stuck in this confined space with you any more than you want to be here with me, but until help comes along there’s not much we can do about it.”

Guy knew Robin was right. They had no way of getting out of the well and nothing they could use to help them, their swords having been discarded prior to their fist fight, along with Robin’s trusty bow. 

“So I suggest,” Robin continued, “that you quit your moaning and keep an ear out for anyone who might come by.”

Guy could tell that Robin was as unconvinced as he that anyone would stumble upon them in the near future. 

“Perhaps we could tunnel our way out?”

Guy tore off his black leather gloves and stuck an index finger in between the cracks in the stones.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Robin scoffed. “It’ll take us forever to do that and we’ll likely end up flooding the place. This well was dug here for a reason.” 

“Wells are supposed to be full of water,” was Guy’s pithy observation. 

Robin smiled, pressing his back into the wall behind him to give Guy some digging space, small though that space was.

“If the prospect of drowning alongside me appeals,” he said, “you go right ahead.”   

“Argh,” Guy exploded, after several minutes of scraping and accomplishing nothing other than acquiring a few dirty and broken fingernails. 

“Relax.” Robin said, picking at his own dirty fingernails. “It could be worse.”

There was a moment’s silence, then Guy said, quietly, “It’s worse.”

“How so?” Robin asked.

“Because I need to...you know.”

“What?”

“You know.”  Guy nodded towards the ground.

“No. I don’t know. What?”

“Piss,” Guy snapped. “I need to take a piss, all right!”

“Ah,” said Robin, glancing up at the sky and the unreachable neck of the well.  “Tricky.” Trying not to laugh, he continued, “Can’t you do something to take your mind off it?”

“Like what?” Guy retorted. “We can hardly play _I Spy_.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Robin grinned. “There must be lots of things we could spy: mud, stones, worms, damp walls, tree roots, water running down the walls, more water—”

“Will you just shut up with the water thing,” Guy growled, his nose a scant couple of inches from Robin’s nose. 

“Boy,” Robin said, pressing the tip of his nose to Guy’s. “You’re hot when you’re angry. Now I can see why Marian took such a shine to you.”

Guy flicked his long fringe out of his eyes and pulled back an arm. Robin ducked. Guy’s balled fist connected with the wall. 

Unsure whether to clutch his throbbing hand or his equally throbbing bladder, Guy glared at Robin. 

“Turn around,” Robin said.

“What? Why? So you can stab me in the back?” Guy said, licking his bleeding knuckles.

“No,” Robin replied, kindly. “So you can...you know...sort yourself out.”

“You are joking, I hope. If you think I’m going to get my prick out when I’m this close to you, you’ve got another think coming.”

“I promise I won’t look. Besides.” Robin’s face contorted as he tried to suppress a bubble of laughter. “I’ll be too busy keeping out of the way of the flow, so to speak.”

“No,” Guy said, vehemently shaking his head. “I’ll wait.”

“You know,” said Robin, looking Guy up and down, “there are other ways we could take your mind off it, apart from the _I Spy_ thing, that is.”

“Such as what?” Guy asked. “And what do you mean by _we_?”

“Turn around and I’ll show you.”

“This is some kind of guessing game, right?” Guy asked. 

“Sort of.”

“You’re not going to hurt me, are you?”

“No, I’m not going to hurt you. At least, I hope not.”

Satisfied the outlaw was being sincere, Guy turned around, his back to Robin.

Flexing his fingers, Robin quickly and efficiently plunged them into Guy’s leather breeches.

Guy yelped, a small trickle of piss escaping as he did so. 

“What the hell are you playing at, Hood?”

“Keep still,” Robin whispered into Guy’s left ear, grunting as he frantically worked the laces on his own breeches.

“No,” Guy protested. “We are not going to—”

He yelped again as a bow-string calloused finger found his hole and started working its way into it.

Guy made a small groaning noise – clearly not one of protest – and, with increasing confidence, Robin started sliding his finger in and out.

“You know when I said you’re hot when you’re angry?”

“Yes?” Guy managed, in between increasingly fast breaths. He had to admit, Robin’s exploring finger was certainly taking his mind off the need to relieve himself.

“You’re actually quite hot even when you’re not angry,” Robin said, his breath warm against Guy’s exposed neck. “And if it weren’t for the fact that I’m Robin Hood, and that a certain Lady Marian seems to think we are betrothed, I’d have tried this ages ago.”

Robin yanked his hand out of Guy’s leathers, skimmed his middle finger over the slimy walls and then worked it back into Guy’s hole, adding a second and then a third digit. The fact that Guy kept quiet during the whole of this, and the fact that he’d in the meantime worked his leathers a goodly way down his thighs, left Robin in no doubt that the sheriff’s lieutenant was up for a bit of hanky panky.

“You know,” Robin said, finally unknotting his laces with a happy sigh, “I’ve often thought about being stuck in your hole...I mean...” He winked – even though he knew the wink was lost on the man facing the wall – “being stuck in a hole with you.”

“And I, too, have thought about—” 

Guy cocked an ear. 

Robin heard it, too. Voices, distant, but growing ever nearer.

Swivelling his head around as far as it would go, Guy hissed, “Keep quiet.”

“Why?” Robin asked. “I thought you wanted to get out of here? I thought you were desperate to water a friendly tree?”

“It’ll wait,” Guy replied, working his leathers down to his knees and pressing his backside further into Robin’s still probing fingers. “Now, keep going.”

Robin grinned. It seemed that the risk of trading blows with Gisborne above Treeton’s many hidden chasms had been worth it after all.

**to be continued...**


End file.
